An Eye for an Eye
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: If there was one thing that no one touched of Fran's, it was his shampoo. Poor Bel had to learn that lesson the hard way. Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing. Bel/Fran


Whoohoo!

This is my first KHR story, and it is featuring the wonderful people of Fran and Bel. I fell in love with Fran and decided that he deserved to have a shot at stardom. So yes, r and r and r and r: reduce, reuse, recycle, and review!

This is slash, as in a BelxFran. If you don't like, then why did you click on this in the first place? Flames will be used to fuel Tsuna's dying will.

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, Fran would be locked up in Bel's room, and the two would not be seen...ever. Since that is obviously not happening, then it is safe to say that I do not own KHR. No matter how many times I make offers. -sob-

* * *

Bel gave out a muffled groan and rolled onto his back. God, his head and body hurt; what did he drink last night? _I know I shouldn't have strayed from my usual drinks_! Wincing, he brought a hand to his forehead. _Next time, I won't mix beer with tequila or vodka...no matter how tempting it sounds. _Bel gave out a sigh and brought his leg up, scratching his right knee. It was then that he noticed that he was naked and the pain in his body was not all from a hangover. He knew what this feeling was: it was a feeling of complete satisfaction, like he'd accomplished something that he'd been wanting to do for a very long time. He often had this feeling whenever he picked up a nighttime 'friend'. This time when he groaned it was in happiness. His hand moved over to the other side of the bed and when it came into contact with another body a small smile slipped onto his face.

This 'friend' must have been good, because Bel had _never_ felt this happy before, not even when slitting someones throat and watching them bleed out. He let his fingers run up and down the arm of his bed-mate absentmindedly. _Maybe I'll keep you for a while. The Prince is very pleased_. Deciding to find out who, exactly, his playmate had been he rolled over onto his right side, but didn't open his eyes. His hand moved up and down the back of his mystery friend, admiring the smooth skin. After a few minutes of gentle caressing, Belphegor let his eyes slip open.

The face that he was met with made his blood freeze and his heart stop.

The Prince sucked in a breath. Maybe he could just leave, then he could escape without the other finding out who he was. Bel glanced around the room and swore. _Shit! Fucking great! We did it in _my_ room! _He was trying to think of another possibility when the other person moved. A moan was issued and Bel turned his head back to face the one of his 'bed-mate'.

Teal eyes slowly opened, confusion showing in them. "Bel-senpai?"

_Shit._

Fran yawned, stretching. His tongue darted out like a cat for a split second and Bel found himself captivated by it. "What are you doing in my room?"

Bel shook himself out of his tongue staring match and got back into his normal attitude. "Ushishishi. Looks like the little Froggy can't sleep without having someone sleeping next to him. This is my room."

Fran sat up on his arms. "Senpai, that doesn't make any sense." He looked down. "Why are we both naked? And why does my backside hurt?"

Trust Fran to ask the most painfully obvious.

Bel tried to laugh it off. "Ushishishi?"

"That wasn't a very convincing laugh, Bel-senpai."

"Does the Froggy always sleep naked?"

"Does the fake prince always sleep naked?"

_Ah, touche._

Fran stared at him; with the way that Fran never revealed his emotions, Bel couldn't tell what the illusionist was thinking. "I believe that I have been taken advantage of sexually. You do know that it is considered rape and that I could file charges against you. And I wonder what the stupid captain would do if I told him I was raped?"

Bel paled. If there was one thing that the members of the Varia didn't like it was taking advantage of others sexually. Bel could be killed. And he knew it. Fran had a huge leverage over him. He decided to try to play it out. "Ushishishi. It isn't rape if you agreed to it."

"I don't recall 'agreeing' to having sex with my stupid, fake prince of a senpai." Fran sat up and stretched, yawning. "I'll make you a deal. I won't tell the captain or the boss-"

Bel gave out a small sigh.

"-if you agree to two things. One, we never speak of this again. And two, you do whatever I say for a whole week, without complaining."

Fran was evil. He was the devil incarnate. But Bel was not going to let his un-cute kouhai know that. "Ushishishi. The Prince doesn't take orders from peasants."

"I thought that the 'Prince' didn't sleep with peasants either."

_Again with the touche._ "The Prince doesn't sleep with peasants."

"So I've been bumped up from peasant now?"

"You're not a peasant. You're a Froggy. There's a difference."

Fran tilted his head to the side slightly. "So you won't sleep with peasants, but you'll sleep with frogs? Bestiality is against the law, senpai."

Bel growled inwardly. Fran had him. His stupid, semi-cute kouhai had him. "...shishishi..." What could he do?

Fran blinked at him. "Well, senpai?"

Bel took every ounce of prince pride that he owned and swallowed it. "Fine. The Prince agrees."

Fran blinked again. "Yay."

Bel knew that he was in for a very rough week.

* * *

_Day one..._

Rule no. one: no more stabbing.

Fran had no idea how much torture he was putting Bel through. _He wasn't allowed to stab Fran all week_. Bel needed to stab his Froggy! It kept him sane!...well, as sane as he could get, anyway. It was not doing wonders on his mood. He growled as he pulled his knife out of the body of his latest victim. Really, had had killed two people today, and amputated one other one, just to get rid of the stress not stabbing his kouhai caused him-but, it _wasn't the same!_ No one reacted like Fran did. His first target had screamed, cried, and tried to escape. Fran never did that; he always took it like a man! She had died.

His next target had tried to fight back. Bel wouldn't have that either. Fran never fought back. He always took out Bel's knives, bent them, and tossed them. He had died too. The third one bled well, which was why Bel decided to spare him, but minus one leg. This next one, she had tried to call the police. Bel couldn't have that, and so he had slit her throat. She went slowly, bleeding out her wonderful blood. But it DIDN'T FILL THE VOID! Growling angrily, Bel made his way back to the Varia headquarters, fuming. As he entered the building, he looked over at the clock: 9:47 a.m. _Dammit!_

_Later that night..._

Bel was ready to go on a manslaughter adventure by the time dinner rolled around. He lay on the couch, moaning silently. _Stab...Froggy...stupid, stupid kouhai!_

Fran suddenly sat down by him. "Dinner is almost ready. You hungry?"

"guaghghahdhg..."

"...I have no idea what that was."

"I hate you."

"Sad."

* * *

_Day two..._

Rule no. two: no Frog hat.

Seeing Fran walking around without his hat was like a stab to the heart. Really, Bel had put hours into making that hat! ...hours of holding a knife to someone throat who made hats, but still, he did labor! And Fran was not wearing the fruits of his labor! It was unacceptable!

As he sat there, watching his kouhai run slim fingers through the teal hair, he gripped his knife tighter in his hand. Fran looked up from the book he was reading. "You okay, senpai?"

Bel could only stab the arm rest instead. And when the Froggy return to his book, a knowing look on his face, Bel carved a long, deep line in the arm rest.

* * *

_Day three..._

Rule no. three: no more referring to him as Froggy.

"Bel-senpai, do you need me to cast any illusions in case you need to escape rather quickly?"

"No, Fro-...Fran. I do not think that I'll need your illusions."

"Suit yourself, senpai. He does look rather strong, with big biceps, strong thighs. He could very well kill you."

"Shut up, you fro-"

Eyebrow raise.

"Fro...fro...Fran. Shut up, just shut up."

* * *

_Day four..._

Rule no. four: no more Ushishishi.

"VOOI! We all have big missions to accomplish today! Bel, you and Fran will take the owner of the pawn shop: he stole a lot of money from Vongola, and we need it back."

"Ushi-"

Glare.

"Uh...okay."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the blond. Squalo stared at him, Lussuria's jaw dropped, Levi gasped, and Xanxus called him stupid. Bel glared at them. "What? Stop looking at me like that or I'll kill you!"

No one noticed the smug look on one illusionists face.

_

* * *

Day five..._

Rule no. five: make Fran dinner.

Bel was by all no means and awful cook. He held up a dead fish. "What do I do with this?"

Fran looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you an idiot?"

Apparently.

To Bel's surprise, Fran's lips lifted at the corner, if just a little bit. Bel thought that it was beautiful. "Here, I'll help. I should have realized that someone like you wouldn't know how to cook." He took the fish from Bel's hand and tossed it.

Bel gaped at him. "What did you do that for?"

"I'm not particularly fond of fish. I'm in the mood for pancakes." Fran then took all of the needed ingredients out and set them on the table. "Have you ever had pancakes, senpai?"

Bel shook his head. "No, but I know what they are. Mammon mentioned them."

Fran grew silent. "You all really miss him, don't you."

Bel shrugged. "We all do. He will never be able to be replaced."

He was stunned by Fran's silence. The Froggy sighed heavily. "You know, Bel-senpai. I'm not very hungry any more. Good night."

And he left the kitchen, hanging up his apron on the way. Bel watched him go, wondering what had gone wrong.

* * *

_Day six..._

Rule no. six: take Fran to see a movie.

Bel had been to a couple of movies; he loved the ones that had a lot of blood in them, and since Fran had agreed to let him pick the movie, he chose the goriest movie available. They were now seated in the theater room, ten minutes after the movie had started, having been held back at the desk when curiosity of Fran's 'real' age was raised.

"This is my first movie, you know."

Bel turned to his kouhai. The illusionist had been quiet since the other night, and Bel had found himself missing the monotone of his kouhai. "It is?"

"Yes. Before my master and the Varia, I was alone on the street. I never had any money." The Froggy turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh," he replied. A long, terrified scream from 'girl-who-was-going-to-die- #13' drew both of their attentions back to the screen. Fran didn't seem to like this movie, and Bel, driven by a force that he hadn't wanted to know existed until know, reached over and grabbed his kouhai's hand. Fran looked up at him in shock.

"Senpai?"

"I don't like it when my kouhai is scared by something else. I'm the only one allowed to make you scared."

"You're scaring me now." Was the monotone reply.

"Good."

And they held hands throughout the entire movie.

* * *

_Day seven..._

Rule no. seven: ….

Fran hadn't given him a rule today. Bel found that slightly odd, and so he was currently trying to track down his kouhai. He knocked on the illusionists door, and, when he didn't get an answer, kicked the door in. He found Fran laying on his bed, a book in his hand. When he entered the room, Fran sat up.

"Bel-senpai?"

"Is there no rule today?"

"..." Fran was silent. He looked adorable.

Bel sighed. "I'm going to do something right now, because I'm a Prince." And he proceeded to lean over and press a kiss on Fran's lips. Then, he bit the lips, drawing blood. _Finally_.

Fran gave a muffled groan as Bel sucked up the blood. "What was that?" He asked when Bel pulled back.

"A way to get your blood."

There was a little quirk of Fran's lips. "Senpai, we didn't really sleep together."

...Say what?

"Say what?"

Fran put his book down and sat with his legs over the edge of the bed. "I made an illusion that would make you think that we had sex. We never really did."

Belphegor had been on the receiving ends of pranks before, but this one... _huh?_

"Care to explain?"

_Flashback_

Fran walked out of his bathroom, running a hand through his hair. When he pulled his hand back he saw slight tinges of pink on his hand. Growing suspicious he walked over to his mirror and looked at himself.

He know had a head of pink hair.

As he came to realize this, he heard a "Ushishishi" and the sound of running footsteps._ Oh, my stupid, fake prince of a senpai. Revenge is a sweet thing.._.

_End flashback_

Bel stared at his kouhai. "So you made me believe that we had sex, just because I put pink hair dye in your shampoo?"

"Yes."

"..."

Fran then leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "This whole week I wanted to torture you like you did me-"

Bel lost it. "And you did! Do you know how hard and awful it was, not being able to stab you? Stabbing you is like my high! I need to do it, every day! And the frog hat! I made it for you, and therefore you should be wearing it! Not being able to call you Froggy hurt, and I need to be able to laugh! This was more than torture!"

Fran cut him off with a kiss. "But I realized that you're not that bad of a guy. You can be pretty sweet, like when we were at the movie."

Bel stared at him. "I am?"

"Yes."

Bel laughed. "Ushishishi. It's because I'm a prince."

Fran smiled, an actual smile. "Yes."

Bel looked down at his kouhai. "You want to try this again, Froggy?"

"Okay."

And the next time Bel woke up with a person next to him in bed (both naked and one covered in cut marks from previous nights...activities), he knew that it wasn't an illusion, nor the aftermath of a bad prank. However-

_I thought I told myself not to drink beer with vodka!_

-some habits die hard.

* * *

Well, there it was. Let me know what you guys thought! It keeps the universe happy and not blown up.

Every time someone reviews, a star gains some of its life back.

Save the stars!

UO


End file.
